


Empty chats

by Hectatess



Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Canon Compliant, Demons, Gen, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Meg is finally sleeping, whensomeonewakes her up. They’re bored and want a chat. Meg wouldn’t be Meg, if she didn’t turn it around to her advantage.
Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000
Kudos: 5





	Empty chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Week 7, my lovelies. This week is just about Meg, but I had to slip in another character. Anyway. Meg... my fave she-demon. I loved Meg. Hopefully I did her Justice.
> 
> As always: banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumbler

  


Meg felt someone push at her. “Damnit. Let me sleep. I haven’t slept in ages. I could use the rest.” The pushes didn’t stop. On the contrary, they got more insistent and chuckles accompanied them. “Fuck. Off.” Meg snapped, turning over violently. 

The chuckles got louder and something tickled her nose. “No can do, cutiepie. I need you awake. I’m bored, and you are the only one here that doesn’t know me, or want to kill me on principle.”

Intrigued despite herself, Meg glanced over her shoulder. A guy, just about two inches taller than she, with mischievous eyes and longish, caramel coloured hair, was squatting next to her. “Who the hell are you and why can’t I see your true face?”

“Hm. How about you give me a name? Once we build trust, a rapport, I’ll give you my real one. I’ll call you… Cupcake.” Meg glared at him. He chuckled again and helped her up. “As for not seeing true forms… I think those are abandoned once we get here. You get the gank in a vessel, you’re stuck with it. Not that I mind. I like my meatsuit.”

Meg frowned. “I… I can’t read you. You’re too… normal for an angel, and too nice to be a demon. This isn’t Purgatory, so no monsters... what are you?” Mystery man, Meg decided Joker would be appropriate since he did nothing but joke around, grinned impishly and snapped his fingers. 

The semblance of a human living room popped into existence and he waved a hand for her to sit. “Nuh-uh, Cupcake. I’m trying to stay incognito. You should do me the courtesy of not prying after my origine.”

Meg pouted. “Yet you seem to know all about me, sugar. No fair.” Joker shrugged with one shoulder and smirked. 

“I’m not known for playing fair, Cupcake.” Joker snapped again, making the TV set Fritz and turn on. Sam’s face filled the screen. “I’ve been following these two yahoos since birth. Of course I know who you are. I’m just being polite.” He snapped a bottle of scotch into existence and offered Meg a glass. “As for where we are, I think it’s known as ‘the Empty’. Angels and demons end up here, when they eventually die.”

Meg nodded. She had heard of it. “You messed up there, Joker,” she said, noticing his appreciatively raised eyebrows and accepting pout. “That helps me figure out what you are. One or the other. Not both flavours. If you followed me with the Winchesters, you can tell me this: which vessel do you like the most?” She had to try and call his bluff. If this guy knew about her, he had to know the original Meg Masters.

Joker eyed her for a while. “Oh, I don’t know. The blonde girl whose life you ruined, was cute and all, but she lacked the physical ability to show your true pizzazz. Your moxie. Was it her soul, holding you back? Or was it something else? This vessel? The one you obviously liked best because it’s the one you kept? She probably was sassy before you added your spunky nature. Her whole face makes that snarky look so much more naturally. So, yeah. This one is my favourite.”

Meg hummed. “You really did follow them. Why?”

Joker sighed. “First? I heard they were to kickstart the apocalypse and I had a bit of a stake in that. Then those little fuckers got under my skin. They tend to do that. Look at Cassie.” He smiled warmly and Meg knew. She played it safe however.

“Clarence? Yeah. That little tree topper got it bad for those boys. One more than the other.” Joker scoffed and sipped a garishly pink drink. Meg licked her lips and took a sip of the scotch. It was perfect. The kind of gasoline rotgut she was used to.

“You can say it, Cupcake. That angel got the hots for Dean-o.” He threw her a sly look. “Too bad, hm? Cassie could have gotten a bit of action with you, besides that porn like kiss he laid on you. You wouldn’t have said ‘no’ to him.”

Meg shrugged. “I wouldn’t have,” she admitted easily. “But it would have been a mistake. He would have gotten a lot of action. More than he got with Dean. But his heart wouldn’t have been in it. So, no.” She slammed the booze back and licked her lips. “I’m a demon, I had more than enough pain from Alastair. And somehow allowing Clarence to cross that line would have hurt me worse in the long run. I’d rather not step in that world of hurt.”

Joker sighed, his eyes flicking to the screen. “Yeah. I get that. Rather love from afar than get your heart ripped out.” He downed his own drink and snapped the empty glass away. “Maybe this was a mistake.” He turned the tv off and sank back into his chair. “I haven’t thought this through.”

Meg blinked. He sounded like Clarence. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “You miss them,” she concluded. Sad, golden brown eyes looked up at her. “Why don’t you go back?”

Joker scoffed. “How? I’m dead. I can’t help them anymore.” A bitter scowl appeared on his boyish face. “Besides. The entity ruling this shindig wouldn’t let me leave.”

Meg smirked. “C’mon, Joker. A big, tough Archangel like you?” He threw her an alarmed look. She grinned. “You’re not that subtle, sugarplum. You care too much to be either a demon or a regular angel. Michael is in the cage with Lucifer, and Raphael definitely wouldn’t care about the Winchesters. So, Gabriel, unless the stories I heard were untrue, you got the smarts and balls to get out of here if you need.” She stood and stretched her frame out of habit. “Say ‘hi’ to Clarence for me. I’m going back to sleep. I like sleep.” Without looking back, Meg sauntered off. 


End file.
